Gifts From the Heart
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A gift from the heart is the best present of all. Read and see what Po and Crane get their girlfriends Tigress and Viper for Christmas. And see what they give their boyfriends. Pure fluff and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Gifts From the Heart

Christmas is a time to be with loved ones and friends. To be grateful for everything you have. It is a peaceful time where miracles happen, and bring joy to others. But for the people down in the Valley of Peace, and for two Kung Fu Masters, it was about showing two people how much they love them.

"Deck the Halls with bells and holly, fa la la la," Viper sang stringing holly along the tree. Tigress was working on the lights but wasn't singing for she could never remember the rest of the words.

"Man I can't wait for our annual Winter Festival Party," Monkey said hanging wooden white painted snowflakes on the ceiling.

"Yeah I still can't believe Shifu allowed it last year it was for only the Kung Fu Masters, now everyone can come," Mantis said taking the star up to the tree.

"Well you know Po, he managed to talk Shifu into it and last year Shifu saw the joy of the villager's Winter Festival so, naturally Shifu thought it would be better to invite the villagers here," Tigress said.

"Yeah speaking of Po, have you seen him or Crane for that matter?" Viper asked looking concerned. Just then Po and Crane came in with a big bag that looked really heavy.

"Okay Crane put it down easy like," Po groaned. Unfortunately Crane took a step too far and tripped. The bag tumbled and out fell wood on both Po and Crane.

"What was all that racket?" Shifu asked coming in to check on the progress of the party. He found Po and Crane trapped under some wood.

"Crane are you alright?" Viper asked slithering over to him.

"Po, please be okay!" Tigress cried.

"Get this wood off!" Shifu stated. They took the wood off and Po helped Crane up as he dusted his fur off. "Po, I know I may regret asking this but why did you and Crane bring in a bag of wood. We have plenty for the fire places," Shifu said trying to remain calm.

"Sorry Master but this wood isn't firewood I bought it to make some figurines of you guys for the orphans down in the village. They all love you guys and Crane helped write down the number of figurines of you guys I had to make," Po said rubbing the back of head.

"Yeah, it was too heavy for Po to carry alone so I volunteered," Crane said sheepishly.

"That is so sweet of you," Tigress said kissing her boyfriend.

Why naturally we have the two sweetest boyfriends ever," Viper giggled kissing Crane.

"Gee," Crane said blushing.

"Love you too Kitten, but I better get to work I have a lot to do. And I only have a week to do it," Po said.

"Need any help?" Tigress asked. Po smiled for he made figurines every year and this was the first time he could make them with his idols.

"Yes, if you want to help I would really appreciate it," Po said.

"Sure buddy we would be happy to help," Mantis said. They others shook the heads and grinned.

"Okay help me take this to my room and you guys can pose for me in different stances so each orphan's figurine will be unique. Crane was cool enough to give for some lessons," Po said. After they decorated the main hall for the party Viper pulled Crane aside smiling lovingly.

"Hope you like my present sweetie," Viper said.

"I am sure I will and I hope you like my present," Crane said bashfully.

"I know I will well I have to go help Po pose for the figurines of me," Viper said.

"Good luck honey," he said as he couldn't wait for Viper to open his present. Po walked to his room put was pulled aside by Tigress.

"Hey Ti, what is up?" Po asked smiling.

"Look up Po," she said smiling devilishly. Po did and saw he was standing under some mistletoe. He got her drift and kissed her lips.

"You are so sweet, can't wait to celebrate the Winter Festival," she purred nuzzling his chest.

"Yeah me neither and I hope you like my present," Po said kissing her forehead.

"Oh I know I will but you are my present Po, you gave me true love, the best gift of all," she purred.

"I know but I still can't wait to see your face when you open it, oh there is Viper I better get started on those figurines. Make sure to ask Shifu if there is any special dishes he wants me to make for the party," Po said.

"Just don't tire yourself out, making gifts for the orphans, cooking the feast I really want you to enjoy the party not sleep through it," Tigress said frowning.

"Don't worry Ti, my dad is helping me with cooking, I will definitely be able to enjoy the party," Po said assuring her.

"Alright, I will let you and Viper work on her figurines and I will see you later tonight. Love you Dumpling," she purred.

"Love you too, Kitten," Po said. He walked into his room just as Viper came in.

For the next week Po worked hard on the figurines and planning the feast. While the others, continued decorating the palace getting it ready for the party and soon the big day arrived. First it was Mr. Ping came to finish preparing the meals with Po. Next it was the villagers and soon the orphans came. The parents who saw the orphans soon adopted them making their families even bigger. But the biggest surprise came when out came Po dressed in a red suit wearing a fake beard. Crane came out wearing a green vest with a pointed hat.

"Ho, Ho Merry Christmas little ones I am Santa Panda, and this is my bird elf um Snowy," Po said in a deeper voice. The children flocked to him and he held out a big red sack. Then he handed each child a figurine of the Furious Five and Shifu.

"Oh cool I got one of Master Monkey," said a boy goat.

"Thank you Santa Panda, he gave me one of Master Tigress," said a pig girl. Each child delighted in the hand crafted gifts of the Five and Shifu. Some kids even got one of Po, himself. Soon Mr. Ping came out telling everyone dinner was ready. Dancing began and exchanging of presents soon happened.

"For Mr. Ping here you are," Santa Panda said handing him a present. It was a wooden ladle.

"Oh thank you Santa Panda," Mr. Ping said winking for the kids were watching. Po or Santa Panda handed each member of the Five and Shifu a present. For Shifu it was a new staff, for Crane a scarf, Mantis some hot steaming dumplings, Monkey got a new joke book, Viper a new ribbon, and lastly he stood in front of Tigress.

"And for the coolest and prettiest Kung Fu Master, this is for you," Santa Panda said handing her a present. Tigress opened it up and her eyes went wide. It was a string necklace with black and white beads but in the dead center was a small figurine of her but she had angel wings and was holding Po in a warm embrace. "For my Angel," he whispered softly. Tears welded up in her eyes as she hugged Po tightly.

"I love it thank you," she whispered in his ear. Crane soon gave Viper her gift.

"Oh Crane it is beautiful," she whispered. It was a picture of her in a dark blue background with the moon full and bright. Lotus blossoms circled around her as she appeared to be dancing.

"I love when you dance, so now this how you will always look when you dance," he whispered. She kissed him and gave him her present. It was a set of new paint brushes so he could paint more things.

"Thanks Viper I love it and I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you too Crane Merry Christmas," she whispered. The party was over and Po headed off to bed when he felt himself being pulled into Tigress's room.

"Hey Ti, what is the matter?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh nothing I just forgot to give you your present," she said shyly. She gave him a package and waited for him to open it. He slowly unwrapped it and his eyes went wide. It was a painting of the Jade Palace with all of his friends. Next to him was Tigress doing her Kung Fu stance and he was doing one of his own. All the members were in a stance of their own and tears filled up his eyes. "Crane gave me some painting lessons," Tigress said.

"This is awesome Ti, I love it," he said pulling her into a kiss.

"I am glad, I love you Po, Merry Christmas," she said smiling.

"I love you too Ti, Merry Christmas," he said smiling. They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

Author's Note: I dedicate this story to KungFuPandaFanatic. Hope he/she enjoyed this story and please review. Everyone hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Till next time.


End file.
